Peor Para El Sol
by Rising Sloth
Summary: AU/Shonen-ai/Yaoi:Él era un hombre con la cabeza sentada que seguia un monotona y afixiante rutina, vagando como alma en pena esperando a que su existecia llegara a su fin, sin embargo, en una sola noche nada volvio a ser igual.-Zolu


**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de los aparecidos me pertenece (evidentemente) todos son propiedad de Eichiro Oda.

**Notas:** es un one-shot que hice hace tiempo dedicado a mi hermanilla -w-, pareja principal y única → Zoro x Luffy. Es un AU basado en una famosa canción de Juaquín Sabina, peor para el sol, la cual es preciosas, escuchadla xDDD. Y disculpad las faltas, una hace lo que puede.

**Peor Para El Sol**

La luna comenzaba a sonreír cuando un hombre de pelo verde terminaba su jornada laboral. Miró el cielo y suspiró con pesadez. Sus pies se movieron a paso tranquilo hacia su casa, "su dulce hogar".

Las cosas no iban bien en su matrimonio, las peleas se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, y a él se le hacía cada vez mas difícil cargar con todo a cuestas. Empezaba a plantearse el sentido de su vida, y no solo por su ambiente familiar; donde quiera que mirara nada valía la pena, no veía ni un rayo de luz entre la inmensa humanidad de este planeta.

Siguió avanzado taciturno entre las luces de neón sin darse cuenta de que se había levantado algo de viento y de que un periódico volaba hasta su cara.

-ah! Que demonios...- apartó el papelajo sin darle la mínima atención, total, siempre hablan de lo mismo. Pero al apartarlo se reflejó en sus ojos un bar, "El Templo Del Morbo" ponía en su cartel, como si fuera la señal que él estaba estaba esperando, como si ese local guardara la motivación en su vida. Aún así ya hacía años que no bebía, a su esposa no le gustaba y seguramente cuando volviera a casa ella se daría cuenta en seguida y volverían a discutir. Se giró para retomar su camino pero entonces volvió mirar el bar.

_-nos pelearemos igualmente_.-pensó.-_ Con un poco de suerte llegaré a casa lo suficientemente borracho para no escucharla._

Cruzó el umbral de su reiterada y desgastada rutina y se dirigió al bar.

Por el ambiente abarrotado que vio fuera, creía que estaría lleno; pero al entrar descubrió completamente lo contrarío. Solo había un par de personas perdidas entre las mesas y la barra. La luz era algo débil y daba un ambiente cargado, pero era acogedora, ponían música relajada tirando de la época de los ochenta para abajo. Era un sitio bastante apacible con un estilo bohemio.

Se sentó en la barra.

-¿que le pongo caballero?

-póngame una cerveza.

-enseguida.- a los pocos minutos el barman ya le había servido su vaso. El liquido burbujeante pasó por su garganta, sentía como por primera vez en muchos años pudiera respirar.

No supo cuanto rato pasó allí reflejándose en el espejo tras las bebidas alcohólicas. Miraba sin ver, oía sin escuchar, se sentía aliviado, eso era como un pequeño oasis en medio de un desierto.

Cuando se hubo terminado su primera cerveza, antes de pedir la siguiente, sacó su paquete de tabaco y se puso uno de ellos en la boca. Fue entonces, cuando luchaba por buscar su mechero, que el barman le puso otra cerveza.

-yo no he pedido otra.-lo dijo casi preguntado.

-no señor, es de parte del caballero del final de la barra.- miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo le barman. Tubo que contener abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Era un hombre, mas joven y bajo que él, vestía arreglado pero a la vez informal, pantalones negros, blusa roja y por encima de esta una chaqueta negra con mangas remetida por debajo del codo; tenía el pelo negro, igual que sus ojos, y la cara bastante aniñada, y... sobre todo... era muy guapo- me dijo que le invitara a sentarse con él.

-esta bien-contestó- gracias.- el barman se fue a atender a otro cliente que acababa de sentarse en al barra y él fue a sentarse junto al generoso y joven hombre que le había invitado a un cerveza.-buenas noches- dijo sentándose.

-buenas noches, buen hombre.

-sin cuestión de ofender ¿puedo saber a que se debe este gesto de generosidad?

-¿no puede un humilde hombre invitar a un funcionario a una copa?

-claro. Pero no soy funcionario, trabajo en un bufet de abogados que va por un camino diferente al del estado.

-uf, lo siento. Es que tienes en ceño tan fruncido que creía que eras funcionario- el rió infantil, el otro algo cansado.

-no es mi trabajo... es...

-¿tu familia?

-mi mujer.-suspiró- cuando llega la hora de volver a casa es el peor momento del día.-dio un sorbo a su cerveza.- Es como... ir a un inevitable e interminable combate todo los días, y saber que no va a cambiar hasta que te mueras.

-vaya... que mal lo pintas.

-pero así es.

-entonces... ¿siempre vas al bar a olvidar penas antes de ir a casa con tu esposa? Entonces no me extraña que os peleéis.

-no pisaba un bar desde que me casé. Pero hoy me he encontrado este sitio por casualidad y... a sido como si...

-te llamara- el peliverde asintió. El moreno sonrió con calidez apoyando su mejilla en su puño.- ¿crees en el destino?

-no demasiado.

-pues yo creo que el destino nos a reunido hoy aquí. A dos hombres casados y desgraciados.

-¿también estas casado?

-si..-dijo en un suspiro.- y también desgraciado. Él casi nunca esta en casa, y cuando está... es un dictadura.

-¿"él"? ¿Tienes... marido?- el más joven sonrió divertido.

-si hoy tengo marido no me acuerdo- se le contagió esa sincera sonrisa.

-¿puedo preguntar como te llamas?- preguntó el peloverde, al otro se le escapó una risilla.

-no me gustan las reglas de protocolo y te diré que no adelantas nada sabiendo mi nombre- aunque siguió hablando con la misma dulzura el mayor se quedó algo extrañado- seré sincero: cada noche tengo un nombre distinto -como vio que el peliverde prolongaba su silencio decidió proseguir- cada noche... sigo la voz de mi instinto y cada noche me lanzo a buscar..

-un hombre, me imagino- le cortó, pero no bruscamente incluso se podría decir que divertido.

-algo más que eso-rió y prosiguió- un amante discreto que me ayude a salir de mi realidad -tomó un sorbo de su copa- cada uno tiene su pequeño placer en la vida con el que evadirse se su problemas. Este es el mio.

-entiendo.

-su pongo que siendo abogado no lo ves muy loable.

-bueno... no le veo mucha relación con mi trabajo, y a decir verdad... te envidio por tener tu pequeño placer.

-¿no quieres probar?- el peliverde se quedó algo perplejo por su precipitada oferta.- no soy de aquí -siguió él- me hospedo en el hotel justo detrás de la esquina- se acerco a él e insinuante le susurró al oído- si me muestras tu destreza te invito a champán- lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que quien le puso nombre al bar no podía haber acertado mas. Después pensó en su mujer, el se consideraba un hombre leal pero... ese hombre... algo le decía que si no iba con él se le iría una oportunidad que no volvería en la vida, que se arrepentiría toda su existencia, si lo dejaba ir, no volvería a verle.

Apuró la cerveza de un sorbo, soltó al barman diez euros que era lo mas suelto que tenía, y se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta.

- solo era una propuesta. Puedes esperar a que te de el cambio. No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras- dijo esto intentado parecer el de antes, pero un poco mas apenado. Entonces el mayor entendió que su reacción pudo mal interpretarse.

-quiero llegar al hotel cuanto antes- el moreno le miró con sorpresa, él mayor sonrió- ¿me guías, señor destino?- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo. El joven volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, casi parecía un niño con ella.

-será un placer.

Al llegar al ascensor del hotel se buscaron como dos estudiantes en celo. Se besaron apasionadamente, como si separarse les matara. El más bajo se abrazo al cuello del otro, mientras este los aprisionaba por su caderas y lo acorralaba contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Separaron sus labios y se miraron con deseo.

-es la primera vez que siento algo así- confesó el pequeño, el peliverde le sonrió.

-yo también. Es fantástico. Nunca me he sentido tan vivo- volvió a besarle. Entonces se abrió el ascensor en el piso sexto.

-momentos antes de llegar al séptimo cielo ¿eh?- dijo el pequeño en un suave susurro.

Cogidos de la mano le guió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar. Era un habitación muy lujosa y grande, con una pared de cristal que daba un hermosa vista de la nocturna e iluminada ciudad.

-ponte cómodo- dijo quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en la percha.- yo iré a por el champán- se perdió en lo que posiblemente era el dormitorio. El se acomodó en el sofá blanco, también se quitó la chaqueta y de aflojo la corbata. En segundos volvió el moreno con dos copas y una botella de champán.

-¿y porque debemos brindar?-preguntó burlón mientra el mas joven servía.- ¿por nosotros? ¿Por los pequeños placeres de la vida? ¿Por nuestro perfectos matrimonios?- el otro le miró de reojo dejando caer las ultimas gotas que cabían en la copa.

-¿que te parece por el destino?- el peliverde escondió los labios y meneó la cabeza con gesto dubitativo- ah sí, que no te gusta... pues... entonces por el sol.

-¿por el sol?

-la gentileza en persona, el se acuesta a las siete en la cuna y gracias a eso unos servidores como nosotros podemos levantar la falda a la luna.

-peor para el en todo caso ¿no?- rió y levantó su copa- por el sol.

-por el sol- los dos chocaron sus copas y tragaron con rapidez- arg! Como pica, el champán de hotel es malísimo.- se quejó el moreno haciendo exagerados mohínes. miró a su acompañante de esa noche, este le sonreía con ternura.

Lo sabía, lo supo en cuanto le vio entrar en el bar vestido que chaqueta y corbata, seguramente por su trabajo. El peliverde era una persona diferente.

El mayor se acercó a él, le acarició la mejilla y le besó. El joven cerró los ojos, sintió los labios del otro en los suyos, en su rostro, en su cuello; sintió como la mano que acariciaba su mejilla bajaba por su pecho hasta su pierna.

-espera..- dijo tomando aire y apartándole un poco.

-¿estoy llegando a algo prohibido?- sonrió besando sus labios.

-aquí no hay nada prohibido- tomo su cara entre su manos.- pero te tengo que pedir que no te enamores- sabía que era un petición estúpida, pero no quería hacerle daño. A él no- porque... al alba tendrás que marcharte, olvidando todo lo que pase hoy, que me has conocido y que una vez estuviste en mi cama y..

-no sigas, por favor-le pidió-no tienes de que preocuparte. No soy de esas personas que construyen castillos en el cielo, invierten en quimeras o se enamoran de algo que no tiene futuro. Yo he venido aquí por tus caderas, no por tu corazón.

El mas bajo sonrió.

-me lo prometes.

-te lo prometo- la promesa estaba incumplida antes de hacerla.

El mas joven le besó atrapando su cuello con sus brazos.

-vamos a la cama.-le susurró al oído el moreno. El peliverde lo aupó, él entrelazó su piernas en sus caderas, y lo llevó hasta la habitación... o al menos lo intentó.

-¿que haces?- le pregunto el moreno carcajeando- eso es el cuarto de baño.

-ah! No te rías, yo es la primera vez que vengo.

-pero si me has visto salir de él-no paraba de reír.

La habitación tenia una ventana igual que el salón. No se molestaron en echar las cortinas, no tenían nada de que avergonzarse, arrepentirse o esconder. De fondo se oían los ruidos de la cuidad, pero no eran mas que murmullos casi imperceptibles. La luna y las estrellas de cielo y tierra iluminaban sus rostros, pero aunque hubieran estados inmersos en la mas oscura penumbra sabían que se encontrarían.

La ropa se deslizó por sus pieles perdiéndose por la habitación, sus cuerpos se fueron conociendo hasta saber el uno del otro como amigos de toda la vida.

Pero al final llegó el final.

Los dos cayeron rendidos, el mayor sobre el joven, completamente felices de haber compartido ese momento juntos.

El peliverde se colocó a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla y le besó de nuevo tal y como había hecho antes, tras eso lo atrapó en un protector abrazo. Estaba cansado y apunto de dormirse, apenas era consciente de lo que hacía, pero al día siguiente lo recordaría todo con la misma claridad de un riachuelo.

-te quiero..- susurró antes de quedarse dormido. Al joven se borró la sonrisa y abrió los ojos de par en par. Se abrazó al otro ya dormido con fuerza y hundió su cara en su pecho. Y entonces... derramó silenciosas lagrimas.

* * *

><p>El peliverde despertó unas horas después de que lo hiciera el sol. Con los ojos cerrados se estiró y abrió los ojos lentamente. Al encontrarse solo en la habitación y recordar todo lo que pasó, incluido lo ultimo que dijo antes de dormirse se angustió y le busco por toda la habitación, pero el joven no había dejado nada tras de si, tan solo su olor en la cama y un nota en la mesilla de noche para el "señor no funcionario".<p>

El se sentó en el sofá y con cigarro en mano comenzó a leer.

"Te doy mis mas sinceras disculpas por irme de esta manera, supongo que estarás enfadado, lo entiendo. Pero no podía quedarme contigo, porque sentía que si tu te despertabas me seria imposible dejarte, y tanto tu como yo sabemos que no podemos hacernos eso el uno al otro.

No te preocupes por al habitación, esta todo pagado hasta mañana.

No te sientas culpable por lo que me dijiste, me sentí muy feliz al oírlo, y he de decirte que tampoco incumpliste tu promesa. Tu yo estábamos enamorados desde antes de conocernos, los dos lo supimos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Quiero que sepas que yo también te amo, y creo que siempre lo haré.

Firmado..."

Apartó la carta y la dejó en la mesa. El silencio y el humo el tabaco se prolongó. Entonces se llevó una mano a la cara intentando cubrir el agua que caía de sus ojos.

-Luffy...- pronunció su nombre en un sollozo.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a su casa era aún muy temprano, pero su esposa le esperaba bien despierta con un bofetón.<p>

-¿donde demonios has estado toda la noche? ¿sabes lo preocupada que me tenias?

-lo siento cariño, estuve trabajando en un caso hasta tarde y me quedé dormido en mi despacho.

-deja de mentirme! Llame a tu trabajo y no me contestó nadie. Te has ido de putas ¿verdad?

-no me he ido de putas. yo... yo necesitaba pasar la noche solo, eso es todo.

-¿solo? -rió incrédula.- entonces ya esta mas claro. Te has ido a beber.

Él suspiró.

-si, me he ido a beber. Pero antes de que me sermones te diré que si lo hice era porque necesitaba olvidar que nada mas pisar esta casa me esperarías con gritos y reproches.- ella cayó- no aguanto mas. Creo que lo mejor sería que tu yo...

-¡no!- le cortó- no, no me digas de separarnos- su actitud severa pasó a ser rogativa- yo no puedo vivir sin ti.-le abrazó- lo siento mucho, perdóname. Te prometo que a partir de ahora todo cambiará a mejor. Te lo prometo.

Sabia que sus palabras no se cumplirían, aún así... la abrazó.

* * *

><p>Cayó la noche y él, como alguien a quien conoció una vez, siguió la voz de su instinto y volvió a ese bar. Era consciente de que no le iba a encontrar, pero necesitaba estar allí, junto a su silla vacía.<p>

Pidió una cerveza y la alzó en gesto de brindis mirando la silla.

-por ti, querido.- y bebió.

-me moría da ganas de verte- se giró rápido hacia atrás, pero esas palabras no eran dirigidas a él. Detrás suya había una parejita de lo mas romántica y empalagosa; al descubrirlo se sintió un poco estúpido por pensar que era él y por confundir su voz con la de otra persona.

La puerta del bar se abrió y el giró esperanzado. Pero al igual que el hombre vive de ilusión, muere de decepción. Evidentemente, el que entró no era él sino una chica, bastante guapa, con una melena azul recogida en un coco. Se quedó mirándola de reojo, parecía que había estado llorando.

-pongame una copa por favor- pidió la chica, su voz era cansada. Mientras la atendían, se miró en el espejo detrás de la bebidas, y como si le diera rabia de si misma se soltó el pelo. Después se miró su alianza y se la quitó de la misma manera que se había quitado el peinado, dejando el aro dorado en la mesa con un duro y sonoro golpe. Con los codos sobre la barra apoyó su frente en su manos y suspiró abatida.

El peliverde volvió a poner su vista en la cerveza que tenia en frente. Inspirando profundamente cerró los ojos, pensando con seriedad lo que iba a hacer. Le imagen del joven chico se le vino a la cabeza y reaccionó.

-disculpe.

-dígame caballero ¿Quiere pedir ya la cuenta?

-no, pero dígale a la señorita que esta allí sentada que yo la invito y pregúntele que si sería tan amable de acompañarme en esta velada.

-si, señor- vio como el barman le servía una copa a la chica y hablaba con ella. Al señalarle el barman, la chica le miró; él sonrió amablemente y la chica...le correspondió.

**Fin**


End file.
